


Una Notte Rosso Fuoco

by DarkMatter94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, MILFs, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMatter94/pseuds/DarkMatter94
Summary: Molly, insoddisfatta del suo matrimonio e della sua vita sessuale, confida le sue turbe a Harry che, rivolgendole apprezzamenti e complimenti, risveglia in lei istinti a lungo sopiti. Cosa accadrà fra i due? Ma che senso ha questa domanda? I tag li avrete letti!





	Una Notte Rosso Fuoco

**Author's Note:**

> Il solito bla bla bla, Harry Potter e i suoi personaggi appartengono a JKR bla bla, solo il plot è originale bla bla bla, se non vi piace leggete altro bla...

Harry aprì gli occhi dopo un sonno tumultuoso, squadrando il soffitto della camera di Ron, illuminato dalla luce lunare che filtrava dalla finestra. Non era uno dei suoi soliti sonni angoscianti che culminavano in un mal di testa e le coperte sudate, anzi non era così sereno da molto tempo. 

Probabilmente la cena per il suo sedicesimo compleanno dai Weasley era più pesante di quanto preventivato e questo non ha fatto bene al suo sonno. Guardando l'orologio notò che erano le 3 di notte, orario in cui tutti dormono tranquilli e senza pensieri, prima che la realtà del giorno non li travolga con le sue difficoltà.

Le sparizioni legate all'attività dei Mangiamorte e il tumulto al Ministero non erano certo facili da digerire e avrebbero demoralizzato chiunque, ma Harry poteva dire di aver passato un compleanno tutto sommato piacevole, con i suoi amici e le persone a lui care. Persino Fleur, in visita alla Tana per il matrimonio con Bill si era rivelata una piacevole compagnia, anche con le frecciatine e le occhiatacce da parte delle donne Weasley.

Sentendo la gola secca Harry decise di scendere in cucina per un bicchiere d'acqua quando si accorse di non essere l'unico sveglio. Molly Weasley, la matrona instancabile dai capelli rosso fuoco, era seduta al tavolo della cucina intenta a bere una tazza di tè, sospirando lentamente.

Harry, entrando nella stanza e servendosi da bere destò la sua attenzione

“Harry caro, che fai sveglio a quest'ora? Problemi a dormire?”

“Tutto bene signora Weasley, solo un po' di sete. Lei invece che fa sveglia a quest'ora?”

“Oh non riuscivo a prendere sonno, sai con tutte le preoccupazioni che mio marito e i miei figli mi danno, tutte queste sparizioni...” disse Molly guardando un punto indefinito del tavolo “ho paura che un giorno possa accadere ad uno di loro!” concluse con gli occhi umidi

“Signora Weasley, le prometto che farò il possibile per proteggere Ron e fare in modo che non gli accada nulla! Non posso garantire per gli altri, ma...”

“Sei un caro ragazzo, Harry!” disse Molly, leggermente rincuorata. La conversazione passò da un argomento all'altro fino ad arrivare alla questione di Bill e Fleur

“Veramente non capisco che diamine abbia in testa quel ragazzo, farsi sedurre così da quella frivola strega francese, e sottolineo FRANCESE! Bah, avrei sperato in Ninfadora ma pare che non si guardino nemmeno! Ma che ci troverà mai in quella bionda?” disse Molly con un tono di sdegno e incredulità

“Beh signora Weasley... Fleur è una bellissima ragazza questo nessuno può negarlo! Poi ho avuto modo di conoscerla un po' al Torneo Tremaghi ed è molto dolce, se impara a conoscerti e va oltre le prime impressioni. All'inizio non le stavo molto simpatico!  
Poi si è ricreduta... Ho anche visto come interagisce con Bill e sembrano molto uniti!” spiegò Harry cercando di convincere Molly. Sperava che la rossa non si desse troppo pensiero sulla questione e lasciasse perdere la relazione fra quei due.

“Mhh, non mi dirai che anche tu sei rimasto infatuato dal suo fascino, spero!” disse lei

“M-ma no signora! Cioè vedo come gli altri le sbavano dietro ma onestamente non mi fa quell'effetto”

“E che tipo di ragazze ti piacciono allora?” disse lei con un tono stranamente caldo. Harry arrossì visibilmente, cosa che fece sorridere la donna. Sperava davvero che potesse interessarsi a sua figlia Ginny e che un giorno magari si sarebbero sposati, sarebbe stato un buon partito per lei, e poi non le dispiaceva stuzzicarlo un po'. 

Harry lo incuriosiva parecchio, era un ragazzo tutto sommato bello, capace e famoso, eppure a quanto ne sapeva non sembrava così interessato alle ragazze. 

Sua figlia le aveva parlato di una certa Cho di Ravenclaw ma la cosa si era risolta in un nulla di fatto. Era strano, qualsiasi ragazzo della sua età al suo posto si sarebbe dato da fare, lei d'altro canto a quell'età aveva già fatto le sue esperienze.  
Era rinomata nella torre di Gryffindor (e non solo lì) per i suoi pompini e spagnole, con le tette che aveva era in grado di far venire qualunque cazzo le capitasse a tiro. Harry sembrava decisamente disinteressato, o forse inesperto.

“Ehm... beh, non saprei signora uhm... le rosse?” disse Harry rendendosi conto subito dopo di quel che aveva detto. La risposta era sincera, per quel che aveva visto nelle foto sua madre era uno schianto ed i suoi capelli rosso fuoco erano difficili da ignorare, per non parlare di Ginny la quale aveva lentamente iniziato a riempire i suoi pensieri e a fargli perdere un battito ogni volta che si girava verso di lui. 

Ma in quel momento aveva davanti a lui la signora Weasley, rossa come le altre due donne che gli facevano battere il cuore e la risposta poteva essere fraintesa.

“Ho come l'impressione che tu voglia dirmi qualcosa, non è che Arthur deve preoccuparsi?” disse Molly con un ghigno sornione

“M-ma che dice? No, non mi riferivo a lei signora!” rispose Harry cercando di chiarire

“Beh, peccato” disse la strega

“Ehm... come scusa?” chiese Harry con la bocca spalancata

“Sai Arthur in questi ultimi anni fra i figli, il lavoro e quella sua stupida passione per gli aggeggi babbani non è che mi abbia dato molte attenzioni. Forse nemmeno se ne rende conto e non lo fa apposta, ma ho come l'impressione che il sesso non gli interessi più, non con me comunque.  
Ci davamo da fare una volta, ora invece pare abbia dimenticato che sono una donna e che ho delle esigenze” spiegò Molly guardando con la cosa dell'occhio un Harry Potter sempre più shoccato e imbarazzato. 

Lei stessa si meravigliò dell'audacia con cui raccontò queste cose private e intime ad un ragazzo che considerava un po' come un figlio, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentire una piccola scintilla di eccitazione dentro di lei. Questo gioco iniziava a piacerle.

“Ehm... beh io credo che faccia male, cioè... lei è ancora una bellissima donna, signora” questa risposta non era prevista e prese Molly in contropiede. Non immaginava che Harry la vedesse in quel modo e la cosa le aveva dato un calore che non sentiva da tempo

“Lo pensi sul serio?” chiese la donna con la voce leggermente strozzata

“Certo signora Weasley, è a metà dei suoi quarant'anni ma ne dimostra di meno, è uhm... attraente” rispose Harry. Questa frase bastò a Molly per perdere di vista la realtà, la situazione e i freni inibitori e, facendosi coraggio, allungò la mano su quella di Harry che, con gran sollievo di lei, intrecciò le dita fra le sue. 

A quel punto fu un attimo, un attimo nel quale non si sarebbe potuto determinare con esattezza chi si fosse mosso per primo, chi prese l'iniziativa e come una cosa del genere sarebbe potuta accadere ma di fatto, accadde: Harry e Molly si ritrovarono abbracciati l'un l'altro con le labbra premute fra loro e le lingue che si attorcigliavano l'un l'altra, esplorando ognuna la bocca dell'altro, assaporando ogni centimetro di carne, scambiandosi saliva.

Era un turbine passionale che nessuno dei due si sarebbe aspettato ma non era il momento delle considerazioni morali, in quel momento contavano solo loro due.  
Continuarono ad esplorare le loro bocche spostandosi sul divano, non prima che Molly lanciasse un semplice incantesimo di privacy onde evitare di svegliare qualcuno facendo troppo rumore. 

Decisero poi di staccarsi per riprendere fiato guardandosi con desiderio e passione. Lentamente si spogliarono dei vestiti restando solo in mutandine e boxer: le tette di Molly in bella vista. 

Quelle che Harry vide non erano semplici tette ma delle opere d'arte, due enormi seni ancora sodi e in piedi nonostante l'età decorati con due areole grandi ma perfettamente proporzionate rispetto alle dimensioni esagerate delle tette e due capezzoli gonfi e rosa che svettavano prepotenti e duri, in attesa di attenzioni. 

Harry si fece coraggio e iniziò a massaggiare quelle enormi tette che erano state in grado di dar da mangiare a sette Weasley mentre baciava il collo di Molly, che iniziava a lasciarsi andare al piacere.

Harry non era certo esperto ma l'intuizione lo portava nei sentieri giusti, Molly iniziava ad avere il fiato corto sotto le mani giovani di Harry che palpava e strizzava il suo seno, succhiando e mordicchiando i capezzoli che non aspettavano altro che qualcuno li succhiasse di nuovo. Molly iniziò ad emettere sospiri e piccoli versi di piacere, decidendo che era ora che anche lei si desse da fare.

Con la mano accarezzò il busto di Harry, la sua schiena e i suoi fianchi, un corpo sodo e leggermente muscoloso che avrebbe fatto perdere la testa a molte ragazze, merito degli allenamenti di Quidditch e degli innumerevoli pericoli ai quali è stato sottoposto. Infilando la mano sotto l'elastico dei boxer Molly raggiunse il cazzo in erezione di Harry che, doveva ammettere, era decisamente dotato.

Solo sentendolo in mano poteva capire che era più grosso di suo marito, che era nella media ma, con gli anni, aveva decisamente perso colpi. Questo invece era di una buona lunghezza, bello grosso e soprattutto duro come il marmo, pronto per essere maneggiato e di conseguenza la signora Weasley non perse tempo. 

Cominciò a segare il cazzo di Harry che, nel frattempo, si stava dedicando completamente alle sue tette: erano una zona troppo ghiotta per lasciarla in disparte.  
Quei meloni erano da Guinness dei primati, morbide, sode e enormi, fin troppo invitanti per non perdercisi in mezzo. 

Harry tastò, leccò e succhiò ogni centimetro di pelle e carne, non essendone mai sazio. Come aveva potuto non accorgersi prima di quello che la signora Weasley poteva offrire? Nessuna ragazza a Hogwarts poteva avere tutto questo ben di Dio!  
Molly decise di passare ad una materia che conosceva molto bene e fece stendere Harry di schiena sul divano, portando la bocca nelle sue parti basse

“Mhh ora ti faccio vedere perché ero tanto famosa a Hogwarts, Harry!” disse la strega che con una mano stringeva il cazzo alla sua base e, con l'altra, giocava lentamente con le palle.  
Con la lingua iniziò a percorrere lentamente, dalla base in su, tutta l'asta del cazzo fino alla cappella, dove iniziò a concentrarsi lappandola con la lingua, stuzzicando il buco e il frenulo, succhiando con le labbra prima il retro della cappella e poi tutta la cappella stessa, avvolgendola completamente nella bocca e leccandola in maniera circolare.

Harry era in paradiso, il trattamento di Molly era da professionista e non poté che dar credito alla sua fama, era una vera esperta! Non appena iniziò a segare il cazzo e a prenderlo tutto in bocca non ci volle molto a Harry per venire: un'intensa scarica elettrica gli percorse la schiena e un getto bollente di sborra inondò la bocca di Molly che non perse tempo a ingoiarla tutta, leccando ogni centimetro di cazzo per non perderne una goccia.

“Dio santo signora Weasley, lei è una dea!”

“Chiamami Molly amore mio!”

“D'accordo... Molly! Sei fantastica!”

“Te l'avevo detto piccolo!” disse la donna, decisamente soddisfatta della sua prestazione. Evidentemente non aveva perso il tocco! Pensando questo, Molly venne colta alla sprovvista quando Harry cambiò di posizione facendola sdraiare sul divano e portandosi con la faccia in mezzo alle sue gambe

“C-che vuoi fare Harry?” chiese Molly

“Ora restituisco il favore!” disse il ragazzo che iniziò a tirare via gli slip della procace strega rivelando la fica in tutto il suo splendore: nel pube era presente una leggera peluria rossa, dannatamente eccitante! Le grandi labbra erano gonfie e rosa, sormontate da un clitoride grosso e durissimo, la fica era leggermente aperta e fradicia di umori, praticamente faceva le fusa, desiderando attenzioni.

Harry non perse tempo e iniziò dando dei piccoli bacetti prima nell'interno delle cosce, poi sul pube e infine sul clitoride. Questa era un'esperienza del tutto nuova per Molly.  
Nel mondo magico far venire l'uomo era assolutamente normale, ma che l'uomo si abbassasse a leccare la fica di una donna era decisamente inusuale, soprattutto fra i purosangue.  
Molly strinse le mani fra i cuscini e si abbandonò al piacere sentendo la bocca e la lingua di Harry che lentamente baciava, leccava e infine succhiava il suo clitoride sempre più gonfio e rosso, sempre più duro e sensibile.

“Dio mio Harry sìììì, leccami tutta, sono tua, non fermarti” sospirò Molly premendo la testa di Harry contro la sua fica che iniziava a godere in un crescendo di sensazioni e calore mai provate.  
Harry passò dal clitoride alle labbra, insinuando la lingua fra lo spacco della fica sempre più bagnata, lappandola in tutta la sua lunghezza, afferrando le grandi e piccole labbra con la bocca, non concedendo tregua a nessuna parte di quel frutto maturo e succoso.  
Infilando la lingua nella vagina Harry poté sentire quanto era calda, era come un forno, bollente e bagnatissima, le pareti interne che pulsavano. 

Preso dall'eccitazione Harry afferrò con le braccia le cosce di Molly sollevando il bacino e facendola restare sdraiata a culo in su, dandole una completa visuale di quel che stava facendo.  
Harry aveva la lingua completamente immersa nella fica di Molly, leccando l'interno e attorcigliandola, facendo emettere a Molly grida di piacere che avrebbero svegliato tutti, se non fosse stato per l'incantesimo di privacy.

Non ci volle molto, un'ondata di calore mai provata prima colpì Molly alle parti basse e un potente orgasmo la avvolse completamente facendole perdere l'orientamento per parecchi secondi. Harry non perse neanche una goccia di quell'orgasmo che gli inondò la bocca di succhi, ingoiando tutto con avidità. Molly era stremata, non sarebbe riuscita a camminare se avesse voluto ma doveva ancora arrivare il piatto forte: Harry tolse la lingua e afferrò il cazzo, portandolo all'altezza della fica e strofinando la cappella sul clitoride, poi fra le labbra inumidendo la cappella.

“S-scopami!” disse lei. Harry non perse tempo e infilò il cazzo per tutta la sua lunghezza nella fica della donna che aveva partorito il suo migliore amico, ficcandolo dentro fino alla base, cosa che fece inarcare la schiena della donna presa alla sprovvista.  
Harry iniziò a pompare dentro e fuori, prima lentamente, poi a ritmo più sostenuto chinandosi sul corpo della rossa e infilandole la lingua in bocca, ingaggiando con la donna una battaglia di lingue mentre il cazzo era impegnato a pompare con sempre più foga

“Dio Harry mi fai morire, scopami, scopamiiiii”

“Dillo che non aspettavi altro, di scopare il migliore amico di tuo figlio! Mi desideravi, non è così?”

“Sì amore ti volevo, TI VOGLIO!” gridò Molly in preda al piacere. Ormai la morale e i sensi di colpa erano morti e sepolti, non contavano. Contava solo quella magnifica scopata che Harry le stava regalando, risvegliando istinti che credeva ormai sepolti nella cenere. I due corpi sembravano impegnati in una strana danza sessuale, attorcigliati l'un l'altro, col sudore che imperlava la loro pelle. 

Harry decise di cambiare posizione mettendola a pecorina, avendo così una perfetta visuale del suo culo. Non l'aveva ancora notato, ma era un gran bel culo! Uno di quelli che vorresti solamente strizzare e schiaffeggiare e così fece: impegnato a scoparla da dietro iniziò a strizzare quelle chiappe pallide e grandi, dando degli schiaffi fino a renderle sempre più rosse

“Ti piace da dietro, troia? Dillo che sei la mia troia! Voglio sentirtelo dire!”

“Sono la tua troia amore, sono tua! Montami coma la maiala che sono!”

Harry iniziò a spingere sempre più forte contro quelle chiappe enormi scavando sempre più in profondità nella fica della donna che aveva sempre considerato come una madre, arrivando a colpire ritmicamente l'ingresso dell'utero

“Dio sìììì mi stai facendo impazzireee!!! Ti prego spingi più forte!” gridò Molly completamente in preda al piacere mentre veniva montata da un ragazzo di 16 anni nel divano di casa sua. Harry avvertì una scarica elettrica alla base del cazzo, segno che l'orgasmo era imminente, allo stesso tempo le pareti interne della fica di Molly iniziarono a pulsare sempre più forte, finché entrambi non vennero in un potentissimo orgasmo: Harry scaricò tutta la sborra bollente che aveva in corpo nell'utero di Molly, che dal canto suo stringeva il cazzo di Harry in una morsa bollente e bagnata che pompava e risucchiava ogni goccia di sperma che gli era rimasta. 

Harry si accasciò sopra Molly, entrambi stremati e ansimanti, increduli che una simile esperienza potesse accadere proprio a loro due, la stranezza della cosa era pari al desiderio e all'attrazione che avevano scoperto di provare l'uno per l'altra. Stretti in un abbraccio carico d'amore e passione iniziarono ad accarezzarsi e ad esplorare di nuovo le loro bocche, a dissetarsi con la saliva dell'altro, ad avvolgere le loro lingue in una stretta che avrebbe dato il via ad una serie di scopate che li avrebbero tenuti impegnati tutta la notte e le notti a seguire.

 

“Mmh Harry amore mio, spingi più forte!” disse Molly 

“Piccola, non voglio rischiare di far male al bambino, sei ormai all'ottavo mese! La tua fica, se possibile, è ancora più calda da quando sei rimasta incinta, non posso resistere dallo scoparti, ma non voglio rischiare di esagerare!” rispose Harry tenendola abbracciata da dietro mentre la scopava in piedi, il cazzo che percorreva lentamente ma con sicurezza la cavernosa e stretta fica di Molly. 

Ormai la loro storia era cosa nota e aveva portato a diversi cambiamenti. Ron aveva fatto una sfuriata ponendo fine alla loro amicizia, il matrimonio fra Molly e Arthur era finito, non avendo più alcun senso di continuare.  
Ginny era scoppiata in una crisi isterica, vedendo l'amore della sua vita fra le braccia di sua madre e Molly si era trasferita in un appartamento acquistato da Harry dove entrambi potevano vedersi ogni sera, quando Harry via camino andava a trovarla per diverse ore viaggiando da Hogwarts. 

La notizia di Harry Potter e Molly Weasley insieme e che aspettavano un figlio era sulla bocca di tutti ma a loro non importava, quel che contava era che loro due potessero vivere il loro amore senza limitazioni, godendo l'uno dell'altra.

“Uhm uhm sìì Harry così, spingi, fammi godere” disse Molly ansimando mentre il cazzo di quello che era ormai a tutti gli effetti il suo uomo la pompava sempre più forte, mandandole in tilt il cervello

“Mmmmh sììì vengooo!” disse Harry con voce roca mentre schizzava il suo orgasmo dentro la fica bollente di Molly, la sua donna, prossima a diventare sua moglie e compagna di vita. Le complicazioni potevano aspettare, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, non avevano importanza adesso. Un nuovo futuro si apriva davanti a se, una nuova famiglia, con l'inaspettata rossa che le aveva rubato il cuore!

**Author's Note:**

> Piaciuta la storia? Se ne volete altre commentate, se non vi è piaciuta criticate (critiche costruttive eh!) e se volete suggerire suggerite ;)


End file.
